Un instante de verdad
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Dos primos, un pasillo vacío, una esquina oscura. Todo ha sido ideado... Y tendrá consecuencias. En tres partes. El instante, el antes, el después. Tres narradores: Lily Potter, Albus Potter y una tal Lottie. Por Niesugui -Ultimo cap. : El Después
1. El Instante

**Título:** Un instante de verdad

**Narrador:** Lily Potter

**Personajes:** Lily Potter, Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, Violet, Charlotte, Elisabeth y Samuel, Scorpius Malfoy y Lorcan Scamander.

**Resumen:** Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Creía tener claro lo que haría. Pobre de mi. Llegaba a un punto de no retorno en mi existencia...

**Notas de Autor:** Los personajes son de Jotaká. Algo que se pueda reconocer, sale quizá de autobio, por lo tanto de Cyril Pedrosa. Por si acaso. Sin advertencias. Puede no entenderse: son líos de la autora.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. En mitad del año, habituada al curso, las tensiones, los deberes, los profesores... Tenía una redacción de dos metros de Pociones que devolver el lunes a última hora, lo típico de un sábado de quinto curso en Hogwarts. Ya habíamos comido y era lo que puede llamarse la hora de la siesta. Esas dos horas después de comer en las que vas a los jardines / biblioteca / sala común a hacer los deberes.

Creía que iba a acabar el metro que me quedaba por hacer de la redacción en la biblioteca. A buscar libros y copiar información. Rutina, vamos. Pobre de mí. Yo no lo sabía pero otro sí. Cómo cuando ves un atasco en el otro lado de la carretera y dos kilómetros más tarde ves a los pobres infelices que no saben lo que les espera dos kilómetros más adelante. Exactamente igual. Al lo sabía. Y Hugo, dicho sea de paso. Como para no saberlo. Pobre de mi, repito. Iba a llegar hasta un punto de no retorno en mi existencia.

Vi a los de siempre. No sospechaba nada. Estaban Vi y Lottie, siempre juntas en la misma mesa, por un lado. Betty y Sam estaban en otra y Hugo se sentó en la misma. Volvía con un libro gordo, pesado. Él también tenía que acabar la maldita redacción, culpable de todo lo que pasó a continuación. Cómo un asesino delante del policía que lo busca y no sabe quién es. Me saludó, lo típico. Hola Lils, esas cosas que se dicen los primos, cuando se encuentran en la biblioteca del colegio a la hora de la siesta, intentando acabar un redacción de Pociones a devolver en dos días. Lo de todos los sábados. Betty también me saludó. Y Sam. Aunque estuviesen a punto de comenzar a morrearse, se veía la cara de decisión de Sam y de amor profundo de Betty.

Fue el momento. Una revelación. Algo. Lo sentí. Sentí que ocurriría. Quizás fuese el ruido de la silla al moverse, chirriando por el suelo. O quizás fuese la mirada de Al, que estaba en el fondo de la biblioteca junto con Scorpius y Lorcan. O sólo que soy vidente, aunque ahora no sé qué tátara abuela tengo yo que sea vidente. Seguramente ninguno de los Evans. El caso es que lo sentí. Supe que algo ocurriría. Hugo se levantó de la silla e hizo el ruido sospechoso. Al me miró de reojo desde el fondo y Sam y Betty respiraron en medio del beso.

Una araña bajaba del techo. Es un detalle que no olvidaré en la vida. O que todavía no he olvidado, vaya. Tenía a mi primo a un palmo de mi cara y me sobresalté. Un susto, vaya, que no esperaba tenerlo tan cerca. Oye Lily, empieza. Esto pinta mal, esto pinta mal. El primer hecho es que mi corazón debe de haber sobrepasado los límites de la rapidez. Eso de que a partir de doscientas veinte pulsaciones por minuto no distribuye sangre al cuerpo. Haber, es mi primo, vale, pero no impide que me gustase. Un poco. Como primo.

Y después, sin comerlo ni beberlo, me encuentro en una esquinita apartada; una de esas cosas ultramodernas mágicas que hay en los castillos antiguos. Lo de cambiar de sitio de repente y sin saber cómo. O quizá estaba aturdida y no me acuerdo. Y Hugo hecha el hechizo muffliato, vete tu a saber si hay alguien, que esto es privado. No por algo te traigo a una esquina alejada en un pasillo desierto. ¿Qué pasa, Hugo? Me sorprende mi tranquilidad aparente. O mi voz sin asomo de temblor.

Esto... Quería decirte algo, desde hace tiempo y bueno, he decidido hacer eso que tanto predicas de hacer lo que tienes pensado en vez de pensar "lo haré". ¿Me sigues? Yo le seguía absolutamente pegada a él. No le perdía de vista. E incluso veía a dónde iba a parar, cosa que me ponía más nerviosa aún. Por ahí no, Hugo, no me hagas esto. Y por otro lado, curiosidad, ¿y si me equivoco? Te sigo.

Y Hugo empieza a ponerse nervioso de verdad. Esto, emm... y esos monosílabos insufriblemente estresantes. Ve al grano, ve al grano. Y un atisbo de "Ya sé que somos primos" y un "pero tengo que decirlo" aunque lo peor fue el "la verdad es que te aprecio más que a cualquier amiga". Y podía haberle soltado algo en plan es porque soy tu prima, es normal, como a una hermana, somos casi gemelos; en fin, todo el rollo. Pero la verdad es que a mi me importaba un carajo eso de ser primos y el amor entre hermanos y el etcétera que podía soltarle en el momento. Me interesaba mucho más eso del concepto "más que amigos". Vaya por dios, a saber a dónde voy a parar.

El caso es que me sentí idiota. Y creo que él también. Porque acabé soltándole eso de "siento lo mismo" para morirse de diabetes de lo azucarada que se estaba volviendo la situación, descubrimientos, ¿en serios?, risas y un beso. Y entonces nos miramos. Estábamos, hacía tres segundos, seguros de la importancia de la situación. Y luego, mejillas rojas y miradas en paralelo y perpendicular. El aleteo constante de unas alas minúsculas de mosca en la ventana. ¿Qué leches hacemos aquí? Se podría llamar "esquivar un momento de incomodidad, incertidumbre y soledad".

Volvimos cada uno a lo nuestro. A las semanas en clase y los fines de semana en la biblioteca. Sólo había una pequeña diferencia que nadie notaría, porque era mi secreto. Quizá lo supiese Al. Es algo así como un detective y lo sabe todo de todos. Además, era irrelevante, nimio, intransigente y sin importancia. Mi vida era igual salvo por el detallito de que ahora estaba liada con mi primo.

Un beso furtivo, de vez en cuando, en algún pasillo...

**Fin... de momento,**

**Gui  
SdlN**


	2. El antes

**Título:** Un instante de verdad

**Narrador:** Albus Potter

**Personajes:** Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley

**Resumen:** Sí, pueden tratarme de casamentera. Tengo que admitir que me lo paso bomba juntando gente. Hugo tiene su rarezas pero sabe pedir ayuda. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió quién era la chica.

**Notas de Autor: **Todo de Rowling. Espero no haber copiado mucho la personalidad de Albus de "Herederos" (Daenerys Pendragon) que recomiendo a todos los que lean esto... Podéis hacerme lo que queráis en cuanto lo hayáis leído.

Era tarde. Tarde un miércoles, no es la misma hora que tarde un sábado, pero sigue siendo tarde. Y me pregunto qué haría este chico paseando por ahí. Cosa que también podían preguntarme a mi, tampoco estaba en la cama. El caso es que nos encontramos. Y qué susto. Yo llevaba la capa invisible (utilísima, gracias James, a veces hasta puedes ser un buen hermano) así que él debió de asustarse más que yo, pero bueno. Nos chocamos en medio del vestíbulo del castillo. Hugo venía de abajo (seguramente de las cocinas) y yo volvía a la sala común. Bueno, eso lo hacíamos los dos.

-Joder. ¡Albus! Tío, qué susto me has pegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, primo?

-Si yo no te lo digo, tu a mi tampoco.

-Vale. Sigue tu camino.

Y entonces se quedó indeciso, como considerando la posibilidad de preguntarme (ahora ya sé qué) algo meditado hace mucho.

-Oye, ya que estás...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me ayudes con una chica.

Vale, ya sé que tengo fama de casamentera. La verdad es que me lo paso pipa emparejando gente, aunque a veces ni siquiera es concebible que funcione. Pero nunca nadie me había, lo que se dice, pedido ayuda de manera tan clara. Siempre se habían insinuado y cosas de esas. En siete años, cinco "ejerciendo" de alcahueta, pasa de todo. Y ese era uno de los momentos en los que pasan cosas de esas. Rarezas de profesión (ya, suena a que he montado un negocio, pero es que me burlo de mí mismo).

-Vaya. ¿De quién te has enamorado?

Hugo, obviamente, se puso rojo como un tomate. Mal síntoma. A saber quién era (ahora lo entiendo).

-¡No me he enamorado! Sólo me gusta. Y además me da mucha vergüenza decirte quién es. Me vas a matar o algo así.

-Pero qué dices... ¡Eres mi primo! Lo único por lo que te mataría sería por querer a MI novia... a parte de que no te ayudaría, claro.

-¿Tienes novia?

-Ya no.

-¿Quién?

-Alice. ¿Me dices quién es de una vez?

-¿Alice Longbottom?

Juro que quería matarlo. De hecho se lo dejé claro. Como no me dijera ya quién era la chica, yo me iba a la sala común y no se hable más. Ahí ese Gryffindor no puede entrar. Y claro, Hugo ha empezado a farfullar un montón de cosas, sobre si no era correcto, o incluso podría ser incesto, y que además ella no lo veía así y que yo le iba a matar.

-Hugo, ¿no te gustará tu hermana?

-¡La mía no! ¡La tuya!

Tengo que reconocer que sí quería matarlo, pero quizá era por lo de antes, lo de Alice. Y bueno, porque Lily es MI hermana y él es su PRIMO. Son primos HERMANOS. Debí de poner unas cuantas caras de asombro, frustración, violencia y demás pero opté por la de indiferencia absoluta.

-Bueno... tampoco hacéis mala pareja. De hecho – dolía decirlo – Alice os considera monísimos siempre juntos. Y además a Lily siempre le has gustado. Quizá porque no concibe la idea de que algún chico simpático pueda ser SÓLO su amigo.

Y claro, debía haber cerrado mi bocaza porque Hugo empezó a iluminarse y empezar a hacer preguntas tontas de tío que está perdido por culpa de una mujer. Y esa "mujer" era mi hermana. Creo que no fui el hermano protector que debía de haber sido en esos momentos. Pensé más en mi diversión que en mi hermana. Pensaba en papá y mamá, y que el tío Ron no quiso en un principio dejarlos estar juntos... Pensaba en lo mal que me estaba comportando en ese momento. Y en el fondo me parecía FATAL pero confiaba en la familia. Quizá era eso, digo yo.

El caso es que me encontré hurgando un plan para que esos dos diesen el último paso. Era muy tarde del miércoles. A mediodía del sábado estuvo todo listo. Aunque cuando lo vi me entró la sobreprotección. A buenas horas. Me tuve que fastidiar.

**Otro FIN ... y hasta la próxima**

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. El después

**Título:** Un instante de verdad

**Narrador:** Charlotte

**Personajes:** Charlotte, Lily Potter, Violet, Elisabeth y Samuel.

**Resumen:** Lilú estaba completamente ida. Y cuando me enteré del porqué casi me la cargo. Luego intenté hacerla entrar en razón, pero le traía sin cuidado. Opté por esperar.

**Notas de Autor: **Todo de Rowling. Lottie, Vi, Betty y Sam son míos. Y nada más. Finalmente, el último capítulo. Agradezco a **Miky, SdlN**; **Danii Vampira 13**; por haber leído los capítulos, dejado reviews y demás cosas que hacen que esta autora sea feliz y escriba rápido.

Era LUNES. Y era durante las dos horas de pociones a última, esas dos horas que NUNCA pasan porque son las últimas de un día entero después de un fin de semana cargado casi siempre por las redacciones de pociones. Yo había hecho metro y medio (me faltaba otro medio). Y Lilú se había llevado el cuarto de redacción que me faltaba, como SIEMPRE. Ella había hecho dos metros y medio. No era NORMAL. Violet no hacía ni un metro y Beth metía tantas tonterías que conseguía los dos metros contando felizmente su vida entre ingredientes y formas de remover. Y Sam... Sam nos copiaba tres frases a cada una. Hugo era otro empollón.

Fue ese lunes en el que intentaba copiarle algo a Ashley Nott, de Slytherin, que se sentaba a mi lado y era otra de las dianas de nosotros, los malos alumnos de pociones, mientras se acercaba el profesor hasta mi mesa. Le entregué la redacción con el MIEDO CONSTANTE pero sin poder solucionarlo. Y entonces vi a Lily. Miraba a la nada y NI SIQUIERA se enteró cuando el profe le quitó la redacción de la mesa después de intentar llamar su atención. Eso fue lo que llamó mi atención. No podía ser que LILY LUNA POTTER (Lilú para los amigos)... ¡LILY LUNA POTTER! Era impensable. Me quedé lo que se dice en estado de SHOCK absoluto mirando a Lily Luna Potter... ¡Ya sé que no paro de repetirlo! ¡Es que era LILY! No tomó ni un solo apunte, ni una sola notita apareció nueva en sus numerable pergaminos. Estaba sentada con Sam que dependía de ella, pobre, para hacer una buena poción. Estaba completamente IDA.

Tomé la resolución la misma noche de hablar con ella.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Primera fase: NEGAR lo obvio.

-¿A mi? Nada.

-Ya, y yo soy animaga. ¿Por qué te has tirado las dos horas de pociones en la nubes?

Segunda fase: buscar una excusa BARATA.

-Es que... me dolía la cabeza.

-¡Lily! ¡Cuando te duele la cabeza te la coges entre las manos, no miras al horizonte en las nubes!

Tercera fase: INDIGNARSE.

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¡No me pasa nada! ¿No confías en que te diga la verdad?

Dejé las preguntas generales y me centré en lo que pensaba saber y realmente SABÍA.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Tienes un nuevo novio?

-¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

-Por tu estado de presencia nula en tu cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Tierra llamando a Lily! ¿Dónde estás?

-Ay, Lottie, a veces eres muy rara.

Me evadía. Intentaba HUIR. Vamos a ver, era obvio que le pasaba ALGO. Tenía que ser un chico. O una chica, aunque, personalmente, no veía a Lily lesbiana, pero quién sabe...

-¿¡No será que tienes NOVIA!

-¿Pero... ¡que dices!

-Pues no sé, esa forma de estar es que estás con ALGUIEN.

-¡Pero no con una CHICA!

-¡Ja! Entonces sí que tienes un lío con alguien.

-¡Pues sí!

-Y seguro que es...

-¿Piensas adivinarlo?

-Lo sé.

-Demuéstralo.

Me ESTRUJÉ los sesos para saber a quién demonios miraba esta chica en clase de pociones. Hacia delante, ligeramente ladeada a la derecha... ¿Quién estaba delante de mí en pociones? Lysander y Edward... no, un Slytherin no... Hugo y Peter. ¡Eso es! O Hugo, o Peter. Y Peter era Slytherin... Caí en la cuenta indignada.

-¡Es Hugo! ¿Cómo has podido?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Así que es ÉL!

-Si... lo murmuró. Casi no la oigo.

Entonces entré en cólera y empecé a chillarle de todo, me lancé a su cuello y creo que una torta sí que le pegué... ¡Es que era HUGO!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ! ADEMÁS... ¡Sois PRIMOS!

-Ya, Lottie... Yo... Es que...

-¡Es incesto!

-¡Los egipcios se casaban entre hermanos! ¡Eso sí es incesto!

Empezó a soltarme cosas que no venían a CUENTO. NI somos egipcios, NI somos magos que quieren preservar la sangre, NI príncipes de Habsburgo NI NADA de lo que me estaba contando. Además, los Austrias se deformaron por culpa de eso.

-Es que es ¡HUGO!

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡Pues podrías tener consideración por mi!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me había olvidado de que te gustaba! ¡No sabes en las situaciones en las que te vas a meter cuando prometes a regañadientes una cosa! Es como esos que dicen que no dirán nada bajo tortura y luego lo sueltan todo por lo muertos de miedo que están. ¡No es fácil pensar cuando el chico que te gusta está a medio palmo de tu cabeza!

-Gracias.

Lo dije lo más FRÍAMENTE posible. En mi primera fase después de descubrirlo, tenía ganas de cargármela. Nos quedamos en el silencio más INCÓMODO de toda mi vida hasta la fecha. Pensé y pensé y pensé. Creo que el sol se PUSO mientras duraba nuestro silencio. Increíble. Cuando volví a MIRARLA no había casi luz.

Entonces entré en mi segunda fase: RAZONARLA.

-Bueno, Lilú... La verdad, liarte con tu primo hermano en los pasillos intentando que no haya nadie no es lo más fácil. Tendrías que hacerlo público si no prefieres que te pillen. Y claro que seríais un tema de conversación interesante y duradero. Piénsalo. Todo el mundo sabe que sois primos.

-Ya lo sé, Lottie, pero ¿qué más da?

-Pues da. Es la opinión de la gente sobre ti.

-Oye, pues eso díselo a Albus. Si no fuese por él, yo seguiría viviendo normalmente.

-¿Albus? ¿También eres una de sus "clientas"?

Dibujé las comillas en el aire. Se enfadó conmigo por burlarme de su hermano, pero era CIERTO lo que yo decía, y ella lo sabía. Lo que pasa es que nos DESVIÁBAMOS del tema. Media hora más de conversación me convenció de que lo único que podía hacer era entrar en la tercera fase: ESPERAR. Mi filosofía práctica de "cuanto antes empiecen a salir, antes cortarán" me sería útil. Eran primos, era un capricho y no duraría mucho.

* * *

Y **FIN** definitivo. Esto ha sido todo... Ni final feliz, ni final infeliz, ni nada de nada... Sólo ha sido esto. Gracias a todos.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
